The Silver Keys
by WinterLake25
Summary: A typical Golden Trio Returns type fic. :- FINALLY UPDATED AND REVISED
1. A Vision From the Past

**A/N: *sigh* Oh yeah. I've changed some of the houses, because when I was first writing this fic, I incidentally hadn't finished the series. With some suggestions I've received, I think changing up the houses might help a bit. After all, I'm pretty sure inter-house unity would have been encouraged after the war. From the epilogue of Deathly Hallows, I think that Albus probably wouldn't be so readily Gryffindor. Rose didn't really say anything, but I would think she would be a bit more Hermione-ish, but not really, since she IS Ron's daughter too. Scorpius, I don't know. There are so many fanfic portrayals of him that it's kind of hard to add a personal twist on him. But anyhow, here is the new and revised 1st chapter.**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait! A BIG thanks so all of you who have added this story to Story Alert and to those of you who have reviewed. You guys are awesome and keep me writing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Vision From the Past

"Bye Rosie!" "Have a great term, sweetie!"

Rose Weasley sighed and slumped in her compartment. She was finally on her way to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Across from her, her cousin Albus Potter grinned nervously. He looked just like his dad, except for the scar and glasses. His black hair was so messy that Victoire would probably try to smooth it over once she saw him. It was so typical of Victoire to be the clucking mother hen of the family.

"Do you think I'll be in Slytherin?" He asked nervously. His grin was slowly slipping as the thought began to torment him again.

"Nah, Al, James is just teasing you. Maybe I'll be in Slytherin," replied Rose with a sly smile. Everyone just assumed that Hermione Granger-Weasley's daughter would be the same know-it-all she was. Unfortunately, they were wrong. Rose was Ron's daughter too. She had inherited a bit of humor. She was smart, but she wasn't her mum. Rose loved her mum, but really, she could never understand her. Hermione was like Crookshanks. She had her own way of doing things, and she did not like being told what to do. And much too often, her parents' bickering and then incessant romance irked Rose.

"Would Uncle Ron really disinherit you?"

Before Rose could answer, a tall pale boy had arrived at the door frame of the compartment. He had light blonde hair and gray eyes flecked with green. He looked around nervously, not knowing what to do.

"Can I sit here? All of the other compartments are full."

Rose looked at Al inquiringly. He shrugged, green eyes flicking toward the newcomer. Rose knew that he was that Malfoy boy her dad had told her the stay away from, but she was intrigued by him. He seemed quite ill at ease and not sure of what to do.

She smiled, and replied, "Sure," in the politest way she could think of.

"Thanks", replied the boy awkwardly, taking a seat. "Scorpius… Scorpius…Malfoy. I'd rather be called Scor though."

Timidly, he tried to situate himself without too much weirdness.

"Rose Weasley," she replied. Inwardly, she thought, _Sorry Dad. He seems like a nice kid._

"Albus Potter. Call me Al," said Albus, slightly hesitantly.

Scor's eyes widened slightly, and he fidgeted a little. Rose decided to take this chance to change the subject. The last thing she wanted was a terrible first train ride to Hogwarts.

"What house do you want to be sorted into?"

"Not Slytherin. I guess Gryffindor might be out of the question."

Rose shrugged, "Mum doubts I'll be a Gryffindor. I never really had much nerve. But I'm still a true Weasley."

"Excuse me," interrupted a voice as a brownish head poked into their compartment.

"What is it now James?" groaned Al.

"Ah… Poor Ally. I just wanted to see how my little brother's doing. Who's that?" he asked, looking pointedly at Scor.

"Sc-Scor Malfoy," answered Rose, studying James' face for a reaction. He merely shrugged and shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you," he offered. Scor tried to smile, but he still looked a bit nervous.

"See you in Slytherin!" teased James with a wink, and bounded off.

"My wonderful brother," muttered Al.

"At least you have a brother," said Scor quietly.

They sat in silence for a while, but thankfully, the short witch with the food trolley came, and all three of them bought their lunches. It eased the mood, and they all conversed easily until James poked his big fat head in again to inform them that they would be arriving soon. Al nervously tried to straighten his hair, only to have it stick up even more. Rose rolled her eyes, and made sure her unruly wavy dark red hair was out of her face. Every commented how she was the perfect mix of Ron and Hermione. She had the perfectly blended hair color, blue eyes that were oddly flecked with hazel, the Weasley freckles and blush. She had her mother's slight buck teeth, though Rose didn't need braces and they were hardly noticeable.

The moment they met up with the other Weasley-Potters, Victoire rushed over to pat down Al's hair.

"Al! Your hair's sticking up!" clucked seventeen-year-old Victoire, the Head Girl,. Fifth years Dom, Freddie, and Rox rolled their eyes. Molly simply smiled and waved at them. Lucy had joined them, looking scared. James and Louis were together there as well. The entire Weasley-Potter clan was clumped together, including Scor, but no one minded. They all seemed blind to his obvious Malfoy qualities, and treated him decently. The blonde boy squirmed a little, looking extremely awkward at the large family reunion.

"Firs' years!" bellowed Hagrid.

"Good luck!" chorused the twins as Lucy, Al, Rose, and Scor all got onto the boats. They were all too awed to speak. They stared as the castle came into view. Once they were at the castle, the spell broke. They all anxiously conversed nervously among themselves.

McGonagall came, and silence descended upon them instantly. Quickly she explained the sorting, and they were all herded into the Great hall, where all of the other students were staring at them. As it was, there were no house tables anymore. After the War, inter-house unity was strongly advocated by the Ministry, and there were simply scattered tables all over the hall.

The sorting began immediately, and Rose zoned out until she heard "Malfoy, Scorpius."

The hall erupted into malicious whispers and snickers instantaneously as Scor tripped over to the stool.

_Well, well_, thought the hat to Scor, Another Malfoy. _Very different though. Shy, I see. Intelligent, curious, very calm and kind. You do not really trust people though. Hmmm…Not Slytherin. You have not one ounce of Slytherin in you. You possess traits that would alienate you from the Hufflepuffs, though I daresay you would be a fine addition to their numbers. Well, well. Better be _RAVENCLAW!

The Slytherins sat in stunned silence. Other houses clapped hesitantly as Scor bolted toward an empty table. Rose and Al smiled and gave him a thumbs-up as he looked at them, and Al forced a smile onto his deathly pale face. However, Al turned paler than Scor when "Potter, Albus" was called. Rose and the rest of their extremely extended family cheered, while others whispered.

_Ah, a Potter. How nice. Your brother's a Gryffindor, and so were your parents. I see lots of sharp wit, cleverness, brave. Could you be a Slytherin? You do have an ambitious streak. There's that thirst to prove yourself. You do have sharp wit. Perhaps Raven – No? Well, you take after your grandmum Lily. I see the same quiet strength. Well, let's put you in_ GRYFFINDOR!

James grinned and cheered with the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan. Al and Scor grinned at each other, too happy to say anything.

Rose was beginning to get jumpy as Lucy was sorted into Ravenclaw. She was the last to be sorted, and she was extremely nervous. Finally, she was called, and she heard the hat's shrewd voice in her head.

_So many Weasleys. You are Ronald and Hermione's daughter. You could be a Gryffindor, well, not exactly your mother's daughter completely, eh? Like your parents. Studious, speaks freely, clever, passionate. Well, it better be_ RAVENCLAW!

Scor and Al were ecstatic as she sat in between them, saying with a smug smile.

"I told you so."

Professor McGonagall made her "Welcome to Hogwarts" speech, though Rose hardly listened. Her parents had told her all about the rules before she left home, and she had a great memory. After her speech, everyone dug in. Rose only then realized she was starving. She ate with gusto, and Scor was really surprised.

"I do have to eat, you know," she said, seeing the startled expression on his face.

He smiled slightly. "I'm not usually around people who eat quickly without being ashamed."

"Rose!"

Rose turned to see a grinning Frankie Longbottom, bringing along another girl. The two girls made and sharp contrast, as Rose could not help noticing. The bouncy, excitable new Hufflepuff was smiling happily at Rose while jabbering away about the latest happenings and events at Hogwarts. Frankie glowed with a infective joy from top to bottom. Her companion, however, simply stood quietly at Frankie's side, brooding and melancholy. Rose thought she looked familiar, with her shiny black hair and unfathomable brown eyes.

"Who's your friend, Fran?"

"Oh! Whoops! Sorry. Rose, Al…And…"

"This is Scor Malfoy."

"And Scor, this is Alyssa. She's a new Slytherin. She's a nice Slytherin though."

"Hello."

Alyssa's voice was whispery and soft, as if she was afraid of sounding too presumptuous or known.

"Welcome," greeted Rose.

The raven-haired girl simply offered a small smile and took a seat. Frankie immediately took it upon herself to liven up the spirits of the people who were sitting with her. Soon enough, they were all relaxed enough to crack mild jokes before supper was over.

Rose couldn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered doing was to bid the others good night and trudge up to the Ravenclaw tower with Scor.

"Goodnight, sleepy," he teased lightly.

She snorted, yawning widely once more. "Goodnight to you too."

* * *

**A/N If this is the first time you have read this fanfic, absolutely disregard this note. For all of you wonderful, beautiful people who put this story on Story Alert, I have a few explanations to make. 1) Yes, Danny is still in the story, but I have replaced Sarah with Alyssa. And also, Danny's personality has changed a little bit. 2) I've been on a major writer's block, and this is probably not the best of my writing. 3) I do not believe that all Slytherins are inherently horrid people. Thus, I suspect many of you will enjoy the quiet mysterious character that is Alyssa. More of her history will be revealed in the following chapters. 4) Of course, due to the major house personality, and character changes I have made, the original plot has been altered. Feel free to leave me any suggestions or complaints about the changes I have made. Trust me, it was painful to cut Sarah out.**

**Well, at any rate, I hope you've enjoyed this revised version. :-) Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Letters

**A/N: Wow! Two updates in one night! Well, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry to those of you who were disappointed by the last chapter. But the show must go on. :-) I won't say much this chapter, seeing as I had two long notes last time. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Letters

_September 2, 2017_

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Hugo_

_How are you doing? I hope great, because I have some news for you, if Albus, James or the rest haven't told you already. That's right, your daughter is a Ravenclaw. Al's a Gryffie, like the Potter-Weasley he is, and Molly's a Ravenclaw too. Frankie Longbottom's a Hufflepuff, but she takes after her mum, so I guess you're not surprised. Speaking of Frankie, Uncle Neville says hi, and that he's more than happy to come over for dinner next Saturday._

_I love Hogwarts! I've been holing myself up in the library with my new friends a lot, and I've been stuffing myself with the wonderful food here as well. Not to say your cooking's bad, Mum, but the cooking here is AMAZING! No wonder Dad was always shoveling down food in your old pictures. It's a wonder he didn't become an explosive obese bomb. Haha. I love you Dad. It's okay._

_By the way, Al says hi._

_I have to go do my Charms homework. And all of my other homework too. I love you all, and I want to hear everything about home. I miss you all, more than anything. I promise to write soon!_

_Love you all to death,_

_Rose_

**September 5, 2017**

**Dear Dad,**

**You were right. The Hat did let me choose where to go. I like being in Gryffindor, even if it means being in the same house as James. Thanks a bunch for the advice. James says hi. Tell Mum hi and thanks for the letter. I'm having a great time here at Hogwarts, and I've made a lot of friends. Rose is doing great, as no doubt Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione will probably tell you. I like Uncle Neville's class quite a bit, and I still can't believe he was that shy as a kid. He just bellowed his lungs at one of the Slytherins the other day. James snickered himself into hysterics when I told him.**

**Hope you and Mum are doing well. Give Lily-pad a hug for me please, and please keep writing me.**

**Love,**

**Al**

October 8, 2017

Dearest Mum,

I hope you are doing well. I hope Grandfather Lucius did not give Father too much trouble about my Sorting in to Ravenclaw. I also hope Father is not still upset about my remarks concerning whether or not Yvonne Nott is a snotty, pug-faced bigot. Because she is and I will not retract those comments. The girl nearly tore out my hair the last time I was forced to be in her company! Quite literally. I can't believe Father wants me to marry HER.

Either way, I hope you are doing fine with Grandfather and Grandmother Malfoy. Do we really have to spend the holidays with them once more? I have some news which might be rather shocking, and I have no doubts Grandfather would combust on site if I lost it and yelled at him again. Please, Mum? We could just tell him I got a puppy and you know how much he hates them. No? Well, it was worth a try. Or maybe we could all pretend to have dragon pox. Alright, I get the point.

Send Father my regards and tell him that plenty of great wizards have come from Ravenclaw anyways. You might want to remind him he married one. You might also want to remind him that Yvonne is still a pug. A very disgusting one.

I honestly hope you will consider not spending our holidays at Malfoy Manor. I love you nevertheless.

Sincerely,

Scor

_**October 15, 2017**_

_**Alyssa,**_

_**It is quite fine if you would like to spend Christmas Holidays with Rose and Frankie. They sound like wonderful people, and I would not mind. I hope you will come home for Easter Holidays though. I won't bother you further, and I hope you send me more letters. I know deep down, you are still bitter towards me, and I know I deserve much of it. However, I am still your guardian, and I would rather we at least try to keep a cordial relationship. You know your mother would want us to.**_

_**Many regrets,**_

_**Aunt Cho**_

_October 15, 2017_

_Dearest Hannah,_

_That is wonderful! I can't wait until Halloween now. I hope things at The Cauldron are going well, and that the twins aren't giving you too much trouble. Tell them I said to give you some rest before you go completely insane. Frankie is doing fine, and I still can't believe she took after you. I was certain she was going to be a Gryffindor like me. Oh, wipe that smirk off your face._

_Give my love to Alec and Hattie, and remind them to be good for you._

_Some days I wish Santa would grant my wishes and let my students improve their handwriting._

_Much love and kisses,_

_Neville_

**October 29, 2017**

**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!**

**Young man, we are having some severe talks when you get home for the holidays. I CANNOT believe you would behave in SUCH A WAY towards your brother. YOUR BROTHER! Poor Al is already having a hard time with a few of your housemates, and now you pull THIS! I am very disappointed in you! Now do you see why your father would not let you share a room with him? IT IS BECAUSE OF THIS!**

**You should be very, very happy that your father and your grandparents know nothing of this yet. Your usual pranks, I would tolerate with, but this has gone way too far. I refuse to have you become an arrogant, unsympathetic BULLY. I thought you would know BETTER than this.**

**I HOPE YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON.**

**– Mum**

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a drag. Everything will be explained in due course. I realized that Danny hasn't made an appearance yet. But trust me, he will soon enough. If you're wondering if I'll make any comments about "Aunt Cho" and why she's the guardian of Alyssa, you should be disappointed. My lips are sealed. You'll just have to find out for yourself.**


	3. Building Up to It

**A/N: Between losing the original copy of this chapter and before that, Finals and computer issues, I really have not had the time to update. And then writer's block. And then stupid Type 2 error. But thanks to Drusilla Maxima, I was able to get around it. So thanks a bunch, if you happen to be reading this! *sigh* So yeah. *shamefaced* I'm also planning on starting a new fic… I'm making up for it now, so enjoy this chapter! And unfortunately, this is a filler…*hides behind brick wall* Sorry! Writer's block and crap!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Building up to it

When Rose and Scor arrived in the Great Hall on Halloween morning, they were pleasantly surprised to see Al red-faced and glaring at a remorseful and impish duo of Gryffindors. The taller one had the same untamable hair as Al, except a few shades lighter. A pair of glasses sat crookedly upon his nose, and his faces was unmistakably regretful. Only Rose noted the small devilish sparkle in his eyes. Of course, she reflected, James Potter II was just as bad as his grandfather. No wonder McGonagall was getting ready to retire next year.

The boy next to James had a mop of curly sandy hair and a dusting of freckles. James's shorter companion bore the identical expression, though he had less of a spark in his eyes. Rose could not help but smirk slightly. It seemed like James Sirius Potter and Daniel Logan Finnigan were finally ready to apologize to Al. Rose could not say she was too surprised. After Aunt Ginny's howler, and the first bursts of true laughter from Scor, anyone would have been ready to surrender. She glanced at Scor to see the trademark Malfoy smirk etched on his face. It seemed like the shy boy was finally beginning to loosen up.

"Listen Al…"

"No! YOU LISTEN! I am sick AND tired of all of these petty tricks you play on me just to make YOU two seem better to your yearmates! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! And if you don't mind, I want to EAT my breakfast and not chug it in your face, you gits!"

"C'mon Allie…You know it was just for fun, mate. It was supposed to be hilarious, not hurtful. Sheesh. Have you a stick up your…"

"NO, I DON'T. BUT I THINK YOU TWO NEED TO LEARN HOW TO BECOME POPULAR WITHOUT HANGING FROM THE CEILING OF THE COMMON ROOM DRESSED LIKE A TRASHY MODEL FROM ONE OF THOSE MAGAZINES YOU STOLE!"

"Al's lost it," whispered Frankie fretfully, keeping one eye on the furious boy as Rose and Scor sat down at the table. She smiled nervously at the duo as they each took a seat.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He'll forgive Jamie in his own time," replied Rose.

Scor just smiled placidly while he buttered a piece of toast. Alyssa was chewing thoughtfully while concealing a grin. The quiet girl rarely spoke, but when she did, it was usually important. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and took one last glance at the chaos before her. With a subtle smirk, she turned to her tablemates. Leaning over so that all three could hear her, she said, "I'm willing to bet my stash of Bernie Botts that Al's not going to talk to him civilly until Christmas Holidays."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just know, Frankie."

"I'm willing to bet my Chocolate Frogs that McGonagall's going to come over here right now," commented Scor idly as he began to munch on his well-buttered morsel.

"What? Scor, you cheater! You saw her coming, and you're facing the faculty table. That doesn't count."

"Sure it does, Rosie."

"Oh shush…"

"Al, McGonagall's coming. You might want to shush. I'm not sure you want to spend Halloween with her."

"Can it, Frankie! Huh? Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"MISTERS POTTER AND FINNIGAN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"You see, Professor…" began Danny nervously.

McGonagall silenced him with a hand. "I would imagine that after causing Mr. Albus Potter distress a few days ago, you may want to cause him more. If you lads do not mind, I would prefer to eat my breakfast peacefully without any yelling matches. Please sit at another table and leave Mr. Potter in peace for the time being."

The two unruly Gryffindors hung their heads in shame and when back to rejoin their friends at a table halfway across the room. After the dreadful duo had left, McGonagall turned to Al, who turned bright red in embarrassment. The four sitting with him chuckled as he fidgeted awkwardly in his seat. The stern professor looked at him reproachfully.

"Mr. Potter, you know better than to cause such a scene during breakfast. I do not wish to spoil your holiday, so I will simply hope a verbal will be sufficient. Am I understood?"

Al mumbled a "Yes ma'am," and McGonagall left with billow of dark robes.

"Don't you think it's time to forgive them, Al?" suggested Scor timidly.

Al was about to bellow an answer in the blonde's face when Alyssa decided it was time for her to intervene.

"Don't forget we have the special lab today since all other classes are cancelled. If you guys are ready, I'm ready to go to that lab."

Glad at the change of topic, Frankie hurriedly wolfed down the rest of her breakfast and grabbed Al's arm.

"C'mon, Al. Let's go! It's going to be so much fun."

Alyssa followed demurely as Al sputtered and Frankie babbled excitedly, tugging him out the doors. Rose turned to Scor, who was still eating his toast.

"You're a slow eater."

He shrugged.

"The lab starts in twenty minutes."

He simply smirked and bit even more slowly into his toast. She frowned at him. Scor raised an eyebrow, daring her to comment. Rose finally decided that she was ready to leave the Great Hall. Without further words, she grinned at him and stood up. With a small wave, she skipped out of the Great Hall stopping only at James' table to yell, "AL WANTS TO TALK TO YOU WHEN CHRISTMAS IS OVER!"

The taciturn blonde chuckled in spite of himself. It had been only month since he had met Rose Weasley, but he had a feeling that he could get used to her.

* * *

**A/N:What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Did I leave you on a cliffie?**


End file.
